YuGiOh GX Spirit Caller:Deus Setsuna
by PrometheusUnbound
Summary: Deus Setsuna is 14 year old deuling prodigy, who has speant most of his life searching for worthy opponents. Now his search has led him to duel academy, join him as he battles foe's new and old as he learns what it truly means to be a Spirit Caller!


**A/N:This story will focus around my character (Setsuna Setsuna) In a mixed world of the GX anime, manga and the game spirit caller. **

**Also I highly recommend opening a second tab (youtube) while reading this story and listening to the music while reading. I will show you what to type in the search to ensure you get the correct one.**

**Chapter 1: They Who Inherit The Game (The Black Reaper)**

* * *

_It was Friday the 14th._

_A day that was both highly anticipated and dreaded by duelists throughout the world. Being the date of the duel academy entrance exams it attracted the best of the best to attempt to make the grade an earn a spot in the worlds most prestigious duel school._

_Many hopefuls attended, but only the elite made through even the first round. One such.....hopeful was Deus Setsuna, a fourteen year old dueling prodigy who had spent most of his life searching out worthy opponents to duel; and now; his search has led him to duel academy._

* * *

Deus Setsuna walked calmly through the streets of domino. He walked briskly, with the a kind of unintentional subtle grace. He radiated an aura of sadness and power, that unknowingly caused crowds to part without noticing, where he moved. Despite his unknowing effect on his surroundings Setsuna was easily able to move in and out of crowds without notice.

Being unnoticeable had always come easy for him, despite the fact that he was usually the most noteworthy person in a given area. The local Kaibacorp. loomed in the distance and served as Setsuna's guide. However, despite walking for several minutes the building never seemed to get any closer than it already was, and Setsuna's patience was wearing thin. With a grunt of annoyance the pale boy realized that at this pace he would probably end up being late to the entrance exam.

Out of the corner of his eyes Setsuna noticed a small entrance to one of the city's many back alleys.

There would certainly not be any crowds in there, and it would cut the boy's travel time in half. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice reminded him that there was a reason people avoided the alleys. The boy shrugged of the concerns. After all, he could certainly handle anything that he may come across. Hell-anything to get out of these blasted crowds!

* * *

A few seconds later Setsuna was walking through the mostly deserted alleys. For the first five minuets there was no sound other than the occasional scuttling of rats, and Setsuna began to think he might make it to his exam without incident.

Of course the second this thought passed through his head, the walls began closing around him as the various alleys, got more and more narrow. Soon they were narrow enough to block out most of the sunlight streaming in between the roofs.

After a few minutes of this he spotted a small gang of thugs leaning on either sides of the walls stretched out in front of him. There were many four of them, five at the very most. Each of them wore Gothic style clothes, with standard duel disks on their arms.

One of the more heavily facially pierced ones turned and sneered at Setsuna. "Well, well. Whadda we have here?" He turned to his snickering friends. "What do you guys think?" They answered with a few jeers and idiotic insults.

The pierced thug returned his attention to Setsuna. His eyes traveled to Setsuna's custom duel disk. It was identical in appearance to a standard duel academy disk, except for the color scheme. His was midnight black with a white trim.

"So, a duelist huh?" He raised his own duel disk. "Fancy a little game?"

Setsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if he'd waste his time on these third rate rejects. "....Sorry." He said. Opting for politeness despite knowing that it was pointless. He wasn't getting through here without a hassle.

_'Unless you just let **me **take care of it, of course.'_

Setsuna ignored the voice. "I'm gonna be late. To an appointment." He tried to walk past the thugs and succeeded in moving past the talkative pierced one until with a wave of his hand two of the ones leaning against the wall rose up and blocked his path.

"Excuse me." Setsuna asked coolly. He could see that his uninterested tone rattled the two monkey's blocking his path. However the leader spoke up again. "Sorry, but where is it you're going again?" Before Setsuna had a chance to respond one of the grunts spoke up.

"I bet He's goin to the duel academy exams!" He said. Clearly pleased with his simple deduction. The crowd laughed again. This time Setsuna did roll his eyes. The pierced one circled around Setsuna clearly trying to discomfort him. "Ahh. So you're another duel academy wanna be. Lemme guess," He sighed dramatically and waved his hands. "You're gonna be the next game of games right?"

_Again _the goons began snickering. Until of course they heard Setsuna himself letting out a light chuckle. "I have my reasons. However I doubt a bunch of simpletons such as yourselves could understand."

That, stopped any of the remaining laughter. A few of the thugs stepped forward in what they no doubt thought was a menacing way.

"Why you little-"

Setsuna payed them no heed, instead reaching into his pocket and taking out a sleek black phone. He ignored the various options, such as duel scan and music playing and simply looked at the timre in the top right hand corner of the screen.

He let out an aggravated growl."Ghhhh, you retards are gonna make me late!" He put his phone back in his pocket and withdrew a deck of cards. With a flourish Setsuna swung out his arm and activated his duel disk whilst inserting his cards.

"Tch, I'm a little low on time so I'll just have to take all of you at once. Let's get this over with..."

As the four thugs activated their duel disks, Setsuna's long black hair moved from covering his right eye, (Which was blood red) to covering his right. (Which was sky blue.)

**"Game Start...."

* * *

**

Jaden Yuki strolled helplessly around the streets surrounding the Kaibacorp. building. "Aw, man..." The boy looked around again. "I got absolutely no idea where I'm going!!"

Giving up on trying to remember where the exams were taking place, Jaden walked through the street, intent on asking directions.

As he went to cross a road, he suddenly felt himself break out into a cold sweat, his breath left him in a shuddering exhale of air and left him gasping for breath. Eyes desperately darting around trying to find the source of the terror that had it's grip firmly around his heart.

Eventually his eyes landed on the entrance to a back alley on the other side of the street. Jaden couldn't explain why but he felt pure menace radiating from something back there. Just as Jaden's legs were about to give out, the terrifying force disappeared, and Jaden was left bent over gasping for breath.

After he had calmed down, Jaden; ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him to _run. Run and don't look back._ Raised his head and forced his eyes to the alley entrance just in time to see a young boy exit out of it.

The boy looked to be about Jaden's age, with a tall, slim build that made him almost a head taller than Jaden. However the boy was certainly an oddity. He was dressed with a mostly black outfit with dark black jeans and a dark red sleeveless vest. On top of that he had long thin black overcoat that stopped just short of his ankles.

In contrast to this his long hair that reached to his mid back was a metallic silver with a fringe that completely covered one eye. However his most noticeable trait was his uncovered sky blue eye. Even from this distance Jaden could feel his gaze on him. Getting hit with those eyes was like being hit with a searchlight, it felt like they saw through everything.

A shiver ran unbidden down jaden's spine. Suppressing his urge to turn away, Jaden raised his arm and waved to the kid while running towards him. "Hey, heeey!"

The long haired boy turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. '_what does this kid want?' _"You! Yeah you. Quick question. You're taking the duel academy entrance exam right?" Before Setsuna could answer the boy continued. "Huh? How do I know?" He looked at Setsuna. "Well, you've got the face of a duelist."

Before Setsuna could ask what that meant the boy spoke again. "Anyway, do you know where the exam hall is? I got kinda lost. Do you know?"

With a sigh Setsuna explained that the exams were being held at Kaibacorp. _'If he doesn't even know that, then hes got no place going.' _

Jaden nodded. "So.....where's Kaibacorp again?" Setsuna rolled his eyes, and pointed to large building behind Jaden. Jaden turned sheepishly. "Oh, over there. Right. That sure does look like Kaibacorp. Probably because it is."

Jaden returned his attention to Setsuna. "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jaden yuki. Nice to meet ya!" The kid was a little shorter than Setsuna with light brown hair, clear brown eyes and a confident smile. On his right arm was a standard Kaibacorp. Duel disk. Setsuna was about to tell him that he didn't particularly care what his name was, when the kid interrupted him; AGAIN. "What's you're name?"

Setsuna was about to turn and walk away when he spotted something that stopped him. In Jaden's hand was a winged Kuriboh card. Although not a particularly powerful card, Setsuna could feel a power radiating from it. _'A duel spirit!?'' _

"...........Deus Setsuna." Jaden smiled. "Aw, sweet. That's a perfect name for a duelist." Jaden eyes lowered to Setsuna's arm. "Hey, man you got something on you're arm." It was a faint red splotch "Ketchup?"

Setsuna quickly raised his arm and wiped away the mark with his thumb.

Jaden opened his mouth to continue bust seemed to think better of it, and instead turned to the Kaibacorp building in horror as a loud noise emanated from it.

Jadens spun on his heels, turning to face Setsuna with a dumbfounded expression. "Uh-oh, Let's go Setsuna, We're gonna be late!"

As much as Setsuna hating rushing, he had to agree, and together he and Jaden ran towards the Kiabacorp building.

* * *

They made it to the audience stands in time to see the last batch of applicants dueling their various proctors. Jaden had sat himself down next to a blue haired kid who introduced himself as Syrus, and the two were talking animatedly about one of the duels.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa." Syrus reveled. "They say he aced the written exam! He's supposed to be some kinda whiz kid!" Jaden whimpered and looked at his lap. "I barley passed that thing." He shuddered and turned to the silent Setsuna who was standing behind him.

"How 'bout you?" Setsuna glanced at the pair.

".....I passed." Which was true. What Setsuna didn't say was that he only bothered answering the first half of the test. So when he handed it in, despite answering every question correctly he only had an exact pass mark. When the teacher had asked why he only filled out half of it, he had simply answered. "...Because it's all I need to pass."

Jaden sweat dropped. "Well yeah...I kinda knew that. But-ah, forget it."

Setsuna brought his attention back to Bastion's duel. The kid seemed to be the studious type with his sleeked back dark hair and all gray outfit. He was leading the duel as far as life points were concerned, however the thick rimmed glasses wearing proctor had quite an advantage with monsters.

The proctor certainly seemed confident, however; Setsuna was more than experienced enough to be able to read body language extremely thoroughly, and unless Bastion was _much _more experienced than he looked and was able to fool even Setsuna's piercing eye (Which was highly unlikely) then he appeared to have something up his sleeve.

Setsuna was proven correct when Bastion activated his trap card. "I choose D, none of the above! Behold my ring of destruction, I use it on my vorse raider and deal 1900 points of direct damage to each of us, ending the duel!"

Tch, the kid certainly had some potential, but right now he was barley mediocre. How disappointing. Other than Jaden, there was no-one else here worth his time, and though he wasn't surprised he was certainly disappointed, he was lucky enough to find _one _spirit caller here, he couldn't really expect any more.

As Bastion sat down a row ahead of Jaden and Syrus, they each leaned over to speak to him.

"Hey Bastion, sweet duel man!" Bastion turned surprised and responded with a polite "Thank you."

Jaden grinned and continued. "Yeah, you just may be the second best duelist here!"

* * *

Dr. Vellian Crowler sat at his table arms folded listening to the proctors reports. "It seems we have a very promising crop this year!"

"Tell me about it!"

Crowler was wondering just how many students this year would truly be as good as the proctors claimed when a suited man came and tore him out of his musings.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." he said stiffly "But one it seems two last applicants have yet to duel, sir." Crowler scowled. "Tell the pair that they will just have to come back next year." He sniffed snobbishly "It's their fault for being late anyway."

"Uh, actually sir one of them wasn't even late; it must have been a glitch in the system." One of the proctors decided to speak up. "Oh, come on Dr. Crowler; we have time for a couple more duels."

Crowler growled, his good mood fouling. _Don't these fools realize we have enough no talent drop-outs at this school already? _

"Very well. They'll get their duel." Crowler stood and began to walk away from his collages, before inspiration struck him and he turned to face them. "Pardon me gentlemen, But I have an idea."

The men turned to their colleague intrigued. Crowler rarely broke protocol. As he explained his idea, the men all slowly began nodding, showing their approval. "So? How about it?" _'I __**was **__going to duel those brats myself, but why sully my hand when this works just as well.' _

The men began muttering amongst themselves before turning back to Crowler and nodding. "Do it."

* * *

Before Bastion could respond, a speaker blared to life. '_would Deus Setsuna and Jaden Yuki please make their way to duel arena four, for their exhibition duel.' _Setsuna frowned. _'Exhibition duel?' _Jaden, however; didn't seem to notice, this oddity instead opting to punching the air with his fist announcing, "Yeah, my turn!"

As Setsuna and Jaden made their way down the stairs Bastion stood up and addressed Jaden. "Hey?" He asked as Jaden turned his head to face him. "If I'm second best-" He looked Jaden in the eye "Then who's first?"

Jaden grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Why; yours truly of course!" And with that he resumed walking, slightly behind Setsuna.

Once they were both standing on the duel field, a flamboyantly dressed teacher arrived with a microphone.

"Hello Duel academy applicants and students," The announcement grabbed everybody attention and soon all eyes were on the duel field.

"Today we have a special treat for you! Unfortunately we are running low on time and only have enough left for one duel. However-" He pointed a bony finger at Jaden and Setsuna. "We have two late entries, so rather than only allowing one to duel I have instead decided to pit them against each other!"

This went well with the crowd and resulted in a few cheers. "You're proctors and I will observe the duel and judge accordingly." He turned to face Setsuna. "Depending on how well you do, you may be excepted into the academy even if you lose."

Jaden turned to face Setsuna. "Sweet! That means we could both get in!" Crowler smirked. _'Or neither of you!'_

"Duelists take you're positions!"

Once both were standing across form each other they activated their respective duel disks.

Up in the audience Bastion was intrigued. "A black duel disk....can it be?" Syrus turned to Bastion in confusion. "What is it? You recognize that duel disk?" Bastion's eyes never left the disk as he spoke.

"Not exactly...but I've heard rumors recently about some r 'dark duelist' who duels with a black disk and wears a white mask. Apparently he always plays with the illegal ante rule. According to rumors people beaten by him usually give up the game completely. People call him the "Black Reaper" Could this be the same guy?"

Syrus gulped. "Well I sure hope not.."

* * *

(Start playing:Bleach- the third Phantom opening Theme: Nokori Kaze (Full))

Back on the stage Setsuna was finishing loading his deck into his disk. "Hmph, let's get this over with......_DUEL."_

Both players drew five cards and began the game. Setsuna glanced at Jaden. "I'll go first. Draw!"

Setsuna drew his sixth card and wordlessly played one card in face down defense mode and placed three cards faced down. "You're move."

"Oh,you got it. I draw!" Jaden looked at his hand and smiled. "First I summon Elemental hero Avian!"

Setsuna scoffed. "Oh come on. Cards don't get much more light-weight than that"

Jaden frowned. "Hey" Be cool man! Just cos the card's a little weak doesn't mean you can insult it!"

Setsuna rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with this amateur. "Just get on with it kid."

Jaden growled. "Fine. I place one card face down and activate my Polymerization spell card."

"Now, where getting somewhere."

Jaden grinned. "Oh you bet! I'm fusing the Avian on the field with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand. In order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman !"

The crowd began murmuring. Setsuna wasn't impressed. "Big deal, that monster's still pretty minor league."

Jaden smiled. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack his face down card! Sky dive scorcher!"

Setsuna didn't bother to waste one of his traps on the attack and simply allowed it to land it's target. "Sorry, kid. Like I said, that monster cant match mine! The face down card flipped and revealed a big shield gardna.

Jaden cursed as his life points took 500 points of damage.

_Setsuna:4000_

_Jaden:3500_

"That all?"

Jaden noded his head. "Good. Let me show you how a real duelist plays the game." The card Sesuna drew was a powerful spell called "united we stand." "First I activate the trap card Ultimate Offering! This powerful trap allows me give up 5oo life points to normal summon an extra monster."

"Next I summon my Archfiend Soldier! Then I pay 500 life points to sacrifice my big shield Gardna and summon Vampire's Curse."

Jaden looked confused. "Yeah but, neither of those monsters can beat my Flame Wingman."

"That's because I wasn't done. Next I activate my face down card, Megamorph! As long as I have less life points than my opponent this card doubles my Vampire's attack points."

"To bad we're even then huh?"

"You're forgetting about my Ultimate Offering. I pay a further five hundred life points to summon Sent Magician LV 4!" Setsuna smirked as the crowd began cheering! "But wait! The fun doesn't end there! Now I activate my united we stand card! Bringing my Vampire's attack points to a punishing grand total of 5600!"

Jaden gulped as he stared down the three powerful monsters. "Man, this might be a little harder than I thought..."

* * *

Up on the walkway high above the stadium Two senior students were leaning on the railing watching the duel. "Man that kid sure is Laying it on thick! I kind feel sorry for the other guy.." said the female; Alexis Rhodes.

Her male counterpart Zane responded in a cold tone "you're too soft Alexis. I'm just glad there seems to be at least one half decent freshman this year.."

Setsuna's expression didn't change in the slightest as Jaden countered his attack with a mirror force. Destroying all three of his monsters. As the crowd went wild Zane muttered to Alexis. "Hmm, the kid doesn't look bothered that his strategy just blew up in his face. maybe he's throwing in the towel.?"

"I don't know Zane;I don't think that's it..." Alexis muttered quietly.

* * *

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman , ATTACK; Hit his life points directly!!"

Setsuna interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I think not! You activated my trap card, Draining Shield!"

_Setsuna:5100_

_Jaden:3500_

Jaden laughed. "Man, you're good. I summon winged Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn!"

This caught Setsuna's attention. So...this was jaden's duel spirit. Before he had a chance to think on it he sensed the presence of a second spirit. Much larger than Jaden's after glancing around the stadium he spotted a young boy in a blues uniform with a giant form of a dragon hovering over him. A second spirit caller!

Setsuna laughed. Two! In one place! Man that was lucky! Perhaps he had made the right decision after all. Jaden certainly was strong. However he wasn't in Setsuna's league. Not yet.

"Sorry, Jaden but it's time for me to rap this up! I draw!" _'__**How about letting me finish this Setsuna?'**_

_'Be silent, Deus! I'll do it myself!"_

"You know Jaden...You're duel spirit certainly is small.."

Jaden looked surprised. "You can see him?!"

Setsuna nodded. "You mean to tell me you haven't noticed?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes. What could Setsuna mean? After a few seconds of staring Jaden noticed something behind Setsuna. It looked like a dark splotch in the air. "Hey! You've got a duel spirit too! Just like mine!"

"That I do. However mine is much more powerful than yours is." He said it simply. Matter-o-factly. But it still angered Jaden. "Hey, says who!?" He asked In outrage.

"Says me. Look at you. You can't even tell who my spirit is can you?" This bothered Setsuna. Could he be wrong about this kid? What if he wasn't as strong as he seemed....Only one way to find out.

"I activate the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor! This allows us to summon monsters without a sacrifice as long as we pay 1000 life points x the number of tributes. Next I activate pot of greed, in order to draw two cards!"

Setsuna drew the first card without incident however, as soon as Setsuna laid his hand on his second card, Jaden felt himself break out into a cold sweat. The space behind Setsuna pulsed. He must have drawn his spirit card! Though diluted, this feeling was the same as the one he had felt at the alley earlier! Menace and fear seemed to radiate Off of Setsuna as a faint black aura appeared around him.

Jaden shuddered as Setsuna looked at his card and smirked. "I pay 2000 life points in order to summon-"

'And that's time!" Suddenly Crowler was on stage with his microphone causing the holograms around him to vanish. "Unfortunately the boat to duel academy is about to depart and we will have to cut this duel short." The surrounding students groaned and began to protest until Crowler continued.

"Further more...It has been decided that both Jaden Yuki and Setsuna Setsuna will enter the academy!" He spit out each word as if they physically hurt him.

This caused some of the crowd to lighten up and begin cheering the two new students.

Jaden tried to ignore his relief at the interruption and turned to Setsuna. "Hey man we made it! We're in the academy!"

But Setsuna was already walking towards the exit. Before leaving he turned towards Jaden just enough for Jaden to know he was speaking to him but not enough to see his face. "We'll finish this another time Jaden..." He began walking again and raised a hand. "Until then..."

Further up, in the walkway above the stands, Zane walked away, leaving Alexis to wonder what had upset him. She didn't see the grin on the face of the school's best student. Zane was looking forward to the coming year. There was so much potential in the new batch. Maybe he would have a great match before he graduated after all.

* * *

Chazz Princeton looked at the retreating figure of Setsuna as he thought about what he had seen. So there were other cards out there like his light and darkness dragon. He'd have to look out for those two....

_'**maybe we'll have some fun this year after all.....'**_

* * *

**A/N:R&R. Be warned people this is a pilot chapter. I completely rushed it and didn't redraft at all. But tell me if you think I should continue. Naturally if I do continue new chapters will be of a higher quality. However I won't add a new chapter until I get at least four reviews.  
**


End file.
